tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella, is a female competitor in Total Drama Pahkitew island. She competed on Team Maskwak. Personality The Gleek/Disney escapee Ella is super sunny, entusiastic and naïve. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS to come out in song! She loved TDWT even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings bird will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island As she falls onto Pahkitew Island on So, Uh This Is My Team?, she plays a tambourine as she sings to a bird. She dodges the tennis balls as she sings, and soon befriends the forest animals. She gets glitter for her team, to only have it taken from a complaining Sugar. Ella is holding a mirror for Sugar to look at in I Love You, Grease Pig, and the latter gets more annoyed with Ella as she continues to sing. When Sugar refuses to pass the pig to her (though she is supposed to), she forces the pig to come to her, as she sings to the pig, causing it to leave Sugar and go to Ella. She sings as she crosses the tires, and has fun with the pig, until she gives it up to Dave, who complains about it being dirty. During the elimination ceremony, she is put in the bottom 2 with Leonard, but she fortunately gets the last marshmellow. On Twinning Isn't Everything, she annoys her team (and especially Sugar) with her obnoxious singing, and they are happy when she leaves to get food. She carries a balloon with a smiley face, and tries to be nice to Sugar, which the latter does not like, to only get covered in pain by Jasmine. Ella has an even rougher time with Sugar in I Love You, I Love You Knots. When Sugar approaches the log, she pushes Ella off, after she tries to be nice to the bigger girl. She is forced to confess something involving Sugar for the challenge, and she says positive things, but it angers Sugar (who has to be restrained by Shawn and Dave to not get Ella), and she hides behind her hands and arms from Sugar. She is put up for the final part of the challenge, which is to electro-shock the other team, and she refuses, but the chicken presses her button, which causes her team to win. Trivia *Ella parodies the typical Disney princess, who sings and has a strong connection with animals. Like Disney princess, Snow White. *Ella enjoyed the season Total Drama World Tour. *Her along with Sugar are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Ella is the first contestant to frequently wear gloves. *Ella is the only contestant in TDPI to wear a ribbon. Gallery ADORABLEDAVE.PNG|Ella talking to Dave. Chrrris.PNG|Ella and Topher with Chris. Ella confessional.jpg|Ella using the confessional Voting.jpg|Ella, along with Sugar, voting for Leonard's idea. Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Ella and her team agreeing on Leonard's idea. Confusedbearslose.PNG|Ella with her team, after figuring out they lost. Ella with team.jpg|Ella with her team. Elimination.PNG|Ella and her team at the elimination ceremony. Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Ella and her team watching Beardo fly off. EllaandSugar.PNG|Ella with Sugar. EllaAndSugarconflit.PNG|Sugar getting mad at Ella. OMGGGGG.PNG|Ella and the other contestants afraid of the evil pig. Ellaandpig.png|Ella working with her pig to make it through the tires in the second challenge. Ellabottomtwo.png|Ella is in the bottom two at Maskwak's second elimination ceremony. Whaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG SHUTUPBITCH.PNG OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggGG.PNG MASKAWAK.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG I'MNOTYOURFRIENDELLA.PNG Ellawins.PNG Ellafalls.PNG ELLACONFESS.PNG Category:Team Maskwak Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Non Merged